Little Prince
by TristonKitsune
Summary: Creepypasta x Male OC Dimitri is sold to the CP boys for the price of his dead mother back to his family. Rated M for sexual content and language. Don't like don't read.


"Dimitri, please come down here!" My father yelled up the stairs.

"One second, dad, I'm getting dressed!" I called. I pulled on my grey thermal shirt and black skinny jeans with black converse and a necklace from Majoras Mask. I pulled on my grey knit beanie and ran down the stairs. My medium length black hair was pulled back behind my ears with bobby pins and the bangs swooped across my forehead. My grey eyes scanned the room my father was in with my big brother. They both looked quite anxious.

"What's up, guys? I'm getting ready to head out. I'm going to the movies with Jason" I said. My brothers face turned an angry red shade as he wiped his eyes and quickly walked to the living room. He sat down on the love seat. I sat beside him and our father sat on the recliner in front of us.

"Nothing, Didi, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.. and let you know that we love you. Very much" dad said. I looked between the two, and by looking closely at them, I could tell they'd been crying.

"Dad, what's wrong..? I mean.. are you sick? Is Terrance-" my older brother, "sick? Am I sick..?" I asked.

"No, no, son. It's nothing like that. We'll tell you once you come back from your night out with friends. Go on, I heard a car out front. Have fun, Didi" dad said. I looked between them, frightened, before grabbing my wallet and cell phone and rushing out of the house and into Jason's car.

"Hey Bunny" Jason smiled and kissed my hand. Jason was my secret boyfriend of seven months. I hadn't come out to my father and brother yet, didn't plan to for a while.

"Hey Daddy" I giggled. Being a DDLB teen was a bit difficult since we had to be careful about it. Not letting anything slip or our families would find out. We hadn't had sex yet or anything like that, he was 19 and I was 15 so I was still too young. He never failed to mention that he'd like to though. But he's a responsible guy and he refuses to make any sexual advances until I'm above the age of consent.

"How has my baby boy's day gone so far?" Jason asked. I looked down.

"It started off fine, then dad and Terrance started acting really oddly. But I'm sure it's fine, probably just Auntie Grenda died. Not that I care" I said. Jason tsked me.

"She's your moms sister. You should care" Jason said. I nodded.

"I know, it's just difficult to care when all she does is blame my father for mom's accident.." I sighed. "Enough about all of this though, lets go see the movie!" I giggled excitedly.

"Are you super excited to see Sing, baby boy?" Jason asked, pulling out of the driveway. I nodded and bounced in my seat, giggling. He chuckled. "Daddy is happy you're so excited. He'll get you any snack and drink you want"

As we pulled out of the street into the nearly vacant road, one big white RV with tinted windows pulled into the street we were on. We didn't think anything of it and we went on to the movies.

~Timeskip ;D~

Jason and I pulled into the driveway, noticing that the RV was parked on the street in front of my house. I looked at Jason, afraid.

"Daddy isn't this the RV from earlier?" I asked. He nodded.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm sure it's a friend of your dad's from out of state" Jason said. "Either way, I'll walk in to keep you safe"

Jason and I walked up to the front door. I produced a key and unlocked it, opening the door and walking through the large hallway. Jason stood in front of me and had his arm in front of me protectively. He then chuckled and turned towards me as he saw what was in the living room. A bunch of very handsome young men were sitting in the room on the couches and floor. And one elderly gentleman.

"It's all good. I gotta get going, I gotta help grandma make dinner" Jason said. He pecked my lips and ran out the front door, accidentally slamming it, alerting them all of my presence. I blushed red when everyone turned to stare at me. But the young men all had smirks and devious smiles on their faces, while dad and Terrance looked sad.. really sad.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, curious.

"Didi, go upstairs into the guest room and get the four suitcases in the closet. Now please" he said sternly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Dad, why..?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"We'll go get them" two of the men said. Now getting a good look at them, they couldn't be older than 25, and they couldn't be younger than 16. They were all gorgeous. The two that stood up had to be late teens early twenties. One had long black hair and pale white skin, paler than me, and a white hoodie with black jeans and black shoes. The other had medium length shaggy dirty blonde hair and a green beanie with a green tshirt and light wash blue jeans with brown converse. They were both gorgeous.

"Show us to the room?" The blonde one asked me. I nodded shyly.

"Of course.. follow me then" I said. I lead them up the stairs and to the large guest bedroom. They opened the large closet and pulled out four huge suitcases. They both looked at me with smirks as they picked up one of them, it looked lighter than the other three and made dull thuds and clanking sounds in it. It was also smaller than the others. I looked down and away, then walked back to the stairs and walked down them.

"Dad, is Terrance going somewhere?" I asked. The two boys took the suitcases to the RV and then came back in. Terrance covered his face and sobbed.

"No, Didi.. you are" Dad said. My eyes went wide as I stared at them all.

"Wh... no.. dad, no! Where am I going?!" I yelled, backing away towards the stairs.

"Didi, we made a deal with this man when you were little. After your mom died. He said he would give her back to us if we gave him our youngest son for his children to do as they please with. He swears they won't hurt you, but.. son, I need Michelle back.." dad said. My eyes filled with tears and they poured down my cheeks. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt light headed from fear.

"You sold me to them... you fucking sold me?! As some sex slave?!" I screamed and ran up the stairs and into my room, reaching to slam the door, realizing the door had been taken off. I ran to my closet and opened it, wanting to hide behind the clothes in my attic, but all my clothes were gone and the attic door was boarded up. I looked towards the window, contemplating jumping, and going to open it, it was nailed shut. I looked around my room, desperate for a weapon to protect myself, finding that all my guitars and my drum sticks, my pocket knife collection, every photo, everything that could be used as a weapon was gone. The room was bare.

I fell to my knees in the middle of the floor and sobbed and hiccuped and coughed loudly.

"NO!" I screamed. My dad ran up the stairs with the boys not far behind him. He pulled me into his lap and tried to calm me.

"Daddy no, dad please! Daddy please don't give me away, please don't!" I begged as I sobbed. He cried and kissed my forehead and my eyes and my cheeks and my hands. He held me tight.

"I will never let go of you, my precious boy. You will always be in my heart" he said as he handed me to the black haired boy. I screamed a high pitch wail. I struggled and kicked and hit him, but nothing phased him. He stood calmly, looking at me with annoyance. The blonde one took me and blew on my eyes. I shut them as he continues, my tears dried up and I started breathing evenly. He stopped and I opened my eyes to see a kind smile on the face of the blonde boy. I looked at my dad then hugged onto the blonde boy. He comforted me. He can't be all bad. Right?

He held me as I cried softly with fear. He picked me up again and carried me down the stairs. Then out the front door.

I didn't struggle anymore, I couldn't, as we neared the RV, I was petrified with fear. My eyes were wide and my body was frozen. I clutched my LoZ necklace like it was my lifeline. They opened the door and carried me in. He set me on the couch that was inside and then, once everyone was in, shut and locked the door. Once the RV started moving, it hit me. I never said goodbye.

"STOP! I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE! Please, PLEASE!" I called to the driver.

The black haired boy opened the window as the RV stopped and took me over to it. He held my wrists as I leaned my head out. My father and Terrance were standing on the driveway.

"Daddy..! Terrance...!" I yelled. They rushed over. Dad kissed my head and Terrance did the same.

"Goodbye.." we all said in unison.

"I love you, Didi" dad said.

"I love you too, Dweeb" Terrance said.

"I love you both.. so much" I said softly. The tears started pouring and the liquid flooded my vision as I was pulled back in and the window shut and locked. The RV moved quickly, I could feel it. I shook and sobbed and gripped onto the blonde boys shirt. I started hyperventilating and coughing.

The black haired boy sighed and took a syringe from his back pocket before stabbing it into my leg and injecting the fluid into me. I cried out in surprise and turned to yell at him, but my vision became cloudy and my eyes fluttered shut.

"Sleep well, little one" a voice said. I lost consciousness.

~3rd person POV~

Jeff looked at Ben and sighed.

"Can't believe we had to knock him out" Ben said.

Jeff shrugged. "He would have suffocated if we hadn't" he said. Ben nodded.

"Hey Jack" Ben said. Lj and Ej both looked over.

"Yeah?" They both said.

"Eyeless Jack, I meant" Ben said. Ej came over and pulled Dimitris head onto his lap.

"He's peaceful now" Ej said. "He's cute"

"Yeah, but when he wakes up and we're back at the mansion and we don't look like humans anymore, he won't be peaceful at all. He'll be even more scared than he is now" Jeff said. Ej nodded.

"Unless he's like Michelle. She's nice" Ej said. Ben nodded.

"I think he'll be a wonderful addition to the family" Lj said, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Jeff sat at the little table by the fridge.

"Yes, if he ever calms down about this" Ben said. Jeff nodded.

"Now he primarily belongs to Ben and I" Jeff said. "You can all have time with him but he either sleeps in Bens room or mine"

"Yes Jeff, we know" Ej said.

"How do you think Masky and Hoodie and Toby will react?" Ben asked.

"They'll wanna fuck him on the spot. Just like we wanted to" Jeff said.

"I certainly wouldn't mind tasting him. It would be better to do so now, wouldn't it?" Like.. while he's unconscious and can give honest reactions.. I-I say, take off his clothes!" Lj said proudly. He reached for Dimitris pants.

"In the back, children" Slender said. "Shut the door and blinds, make sure he is comfortable"

They all brought him to the back and set him on the bed, shutting the door and blinds. They began undressing him, but when he was left in his boxers, his eyes fluttered open. His face turned red and he scooted back on the bed.

"I-I realize I'm yours to do with what you please, but taking my virginity while I'm unconscious is low" he said, shakily. Jeff sighed and ripped off his boxers. He yelped and covered himself. Ben grabbed his hands and held them above his head and Jeff pulled his legs to his chest. Ej caressed his torso and Lj stared at his prize. He smirked and spread Dimitris ass cheeks. Dimitri struggled.

"No! Please, not yet! I don't even know you guys' names!" Dimitri said.

"Jeff"

"Ben"

"Jack"

"Also Jack"

He stared at them all in confusion, then fear.

"Jeff.. the killer?" He pointed at Jeff, who merely smirked. "Laughing Jack..? Eyeless Jack..?" He pointed to the two boys to his side and rear. He then looked up at the blonde boy who showed him kindness. "Ben Drowned.." he said. It wasn't a question. They all nodded. They let go of him when the RV stopped and he covered himself with the blanket.

"Boys, you may not have finished your fun, but we're here" Slender said. He came back in all his glory. No face. Suit. Tie. Tendrils. The frightening nightmarish figure. Dimitri screamed.


End file.
